Sobre Cantadas e Troca de Olhares
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Um momento de 'troca de olhares', – Dean puxou a carteira de cima da mesa, pronto para sair em disparada pela porta, apenas com Castiel ele tinha esses momentos ao qual o rapaz se referia.' - Se passa no ep. 8x13


**Sobre Cantadas e Troca de Olhares  
**

Ele tinha acenado para si, não podia simplesmente sair dali e fingir que não tinha visto, por isso foi falar com ele.

_Agente Especial Bolan. – ele pareceu surpreso quando mostrou a carteira falsa do FBI.

_Ah, sério? – e ficou encarando sua foto. – Uau. Eu achei que você fosse um caça-talentos ou algo assim.

_Essa é a segunda, talvez terceira vez que te vejo hoje? – perguntou já sabendo a resposta. – Por que está me seguindo, pão doce? – tudo o que veio a seguir, era o que Dean menos esperava.

_Então nós... Não tivemos um lance... Ali atrás, hein?

_Ali a trás? Como é que é? – e se sentiu desconfortável, aquele homem com grandes olhos expressivos lhe fitando daquele jeito, ele devia saber que era comprometido!

_Sinto muito, cara. Eu pensei... Achei que rolou um lance lá fora, sabe... Um momento de 'troca de olhares', – Dean puxou a carteira de cima da mesa, pronto para sair em disparada pela porta, apenas com Castiel ele tinha esses momentos ao qual o rapaz se referia. – então eu vim aqui e percebi que deveria esperar você terminar sua reunião. – Dean olhou para trás, talvez se certificando de que Castiel não tinha aparecido ali do nada para transformar o homem em pedacinhos. – e poderíamos, talvez...

_É. Ok, mas não... – imaginava se Castiel o estaria vendo naquele momento, porque já tinha problemas com ciúmes o bastante para que aquele se tornasse mais um. – Sem momentos. – afirmou, deixando claro que não teria a menor chance. – Isso é uma... Investigação federal. – não conseguia mais olhá-lo, decidiu então brincar com a carteira, qualquer coisa para não olhá-lo.

_Isso foi para te fazer menos interessante? – ouviu-o perguntar e encarou-o, não tinha sido, nem mesmo pensara antes de dizer, mas tinha que admitir que a cantada tinha sido boa, amaldiçoou-se por não ter pensado nela primeiro, mas teria sua chance de usá-la quando fosse em mais alguma missão com Castiel, já podia até imaginar como terminariam com aquela cantada. – Não. Sinto muito, cara. – o homem continuou. – Espero... Espero não ter te assustado ou algo do tipo.

_Não. Não. Não estou assustado. – ele estava sim, porque a qualquer momento ele podia ver Castiel aparecer e retalhá-los por estarem conversando. – É só, você sabe... Uma coisa federal. – disse, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível agora.

_É...

_Ok, cidadão. – seu celular tocou e essa era sua deixa, para sair dali e não voltar mais. – Descansar.

_Tenha uma boa noite. – ouviu-o desejar e se virou.

_Você... Você... – o maldito telefone não parava e acabou se atrapalhando todo que quase derrubou algumas mesas. – Tenha um... Ok. – e saiu dali.

Depois que finalmente conheceu melhor o tal rabino que tinha lhe seguido, depois de saber que ele tinha um Golem, depois de apanhar do tal Golem, finalmente as coisas foram se esclarecendo.

_Então, espere. – cortou enquanto o rabino contava sobre o caso. – Você está me dizendo que você e eu... Nós não tivemos... Um momento?

_Não, cara. Eu estava te seguindo.

Dean quase sorriu de alivio. Podia até mesmo ouvir o coro de anjos cantando no teto. Castiel não ficaria bravo consigo apareceria aquela noite e eles terminariam em uma bela cama, com o anjo dormindo em seus braços depois.

_Eu disse que estavam me seguindo. – disse, mais para Sam do que para si mesmo. – Era isso o lance gay. – e então olhou para o rabino. – Você foi muito bem. Me enganou direitinho. – e sorriu sem graça. – Você teve a manha.

_Bem, manha é tudo o que me resta. – ele retrucou.

Acabaram por ajudar o rabino e o Golem que quase os despedaçara no estacionamento, mas quem é que ligava?! Era o lema da família, não?! Salvar pessoas, caçar coisas... Deu de ombros e deitou em cima do Impala, fechou os olhos e não demorou a sentir aquela presença forte e acolhedora.

_Cas. – e sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados.

Sentiu os lábios macios nos seus e emaranhou os dedos nos cabelos negros.

_Dean. – o anjo respondeu depois que se soltaram.

_Eu aprendi uma cantada nova hoje. – e sorriu, fazendo o anjo balançar a cabeça devagar.

_Espero que seja melhor do que aquela 'Doeu?'. – e Dean riu lembrando-se do dia que tinha perguntado isso ao anjo.

_Oras, é uma cantada clássica.

_Não para um anjo.

_E qual é a cantada clássica de um anjo?

Castiel sorriu, satisfeito por ele ter perguntado.

_Você quer dormir nos meus braços e coberto apenas com as minhas asas hoje?

Dean mordeu os lábios.

_É tudo o que eu mais quero. – e juntou seus lábios aos de Castiel mais uma vez. – Pensando bem, essa sua cantada é melhor do que aquela que eu aprendi.

_Eu te ensino outras depois. – disse o anjo e voltou a beijá-lo.

* * *

* A cantada a qual o Cas se refere é aquela do anjo, não sei se todos conhecem, mas está aqui: 'Doeu?' 'Doeu, o que?' 'Quando você caiu do céu, porque você só pode ser um anjo.' - basicamente isso, não me crucifiquem, sou péssima em cantadas, infelizmente não herdei o charme do meu pai XP

* * *

**N/a:** Ultimamente (não sei por que) estou relacionandoTODAS as musicas que eu ouço com Destiel, não que isso tenha algo a ver com a fic, só senti vontade de compartilhar isso com vocês, será que sou só eu '-'


End file.
